In conventional systems, users typically have access to a wide range of media. After consuming first media, a user may consume second media in which the second media may contain content overlapping with the first media. As the user has already consumed the overlapping content, the user may not desire to consume the overlapping content again. A conventional system will present the second media to the user with the overlapping content, thus frustrating the user as they need to manually fast-forward or skip the overlapping content to avoid consuming it again.